The Vessel
by CharmedTheVampireSlayer
Summary: What happens when Avery's first date goes bad and she gets rescued by Willow? In the process Willow discovers Avery isn't just a regular teenage girl but some type of supernatural being. Its up to Avery to take up her role in the world of the supernatural by changing the future for the great or good by changing the fate of a certain Tara Maclay.


**THE VESSEL**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT own Buffy the vampire slayer that is proudly owned by Joss Whedon**

**Collaboration: Idea originally from GayWolfie But writing/Story By CharmedTheVampireSlayer**

CHAPTER 1

19 year old Avery Withrow had spent an average of two hours getting ready for her date with Jason; a guy she had been best friends with in high school, but soon after graduating lost contact. Until one night there was a knock on her front door and there he was

Avery stood in front of a full length mirror in her bedroom an admired her outfit that consists of a long sleeve baby blue shirt with ruffles at the end of the sleeves and coming directly down the middle; the shirt also was covered in white shades that went down and around you never really could tell where it ended, Some very fitting black jeans that showed of her curves very well but not too much, her favorite dark purple vans and to finish off the outfit wrapping a white cotton scarf around her neck.

Avery gave a sigh she liked her outfit, but she wished that she had her mother there. She always knew what last touch her outfits always needed. Things haven't been the same since her mom's death and to make matters worse her father was always away on business. Maybe it's because I remind him so much of mom; but even before he was never really there.

But she want going to let that bring her down, tonight was about having fun with her date after all her and Jason haven't spoken in a while. But for some strange reason she felt as though something bad was going to happen; but she just shrugged it off a bit of nervousness but that doesn't mean the feeling went away completely. Avery combed out her long brownish blond hair putting it up in a ponytail leaving her bangs hanging over her sapphire eyes. Adding a little bit of blush to her cheeks and lightly putting on a thin shade of sparkly clear lip gloss.

A large lopsided smile appears on Avery's face when she hears the door bell ringing throughout the house. She quickly make her way into the main hall entrance opening the front door to reveal a smiling Jason who carried a bouquet of Cherry blossoms. But in Jason's mind he hopes he doesn't touch the protective barrier that keeps vampires out, cause that would only ruin his plans. When Jason had a soul he knew Avery was special to him and when he got turned into a vamp she was the only person in his undead mind; if he's his plans worked out she was going to be a great treat.

"Hi Jason would you like to come in?" Avery asks giving him a lopsided smile. "You look very beautiful tonight Avery" Jason says handing Avery the bouquet of flowers. Avery tries to hide the blush crawling across her cheeks behind the flowers. "Thank you Jason you look pretty dashing yourself" Avery says shyly; smelling the cherry blossoms. "You always seemed to know what I liked. Placing the flowers in a vase giving a content sigh.

Jason walks through the door feeling relief when he doesn't bounce back. "The flowers are very beautiful, Thank you" Avery says giving Jason a kiss on the cheek; when she feels how cold his skin is. The feeling comes back and this time its way stronger it like something inside her is saying something isn't right, she decides to shrug it off again and bury it deep down. "So you ready for a fabulous dinner at Café Portabello? Jason asks looking Avery straight in the eye's that would send a chill down anyone spine. What Avery saw was something different in his natural green eyes, but she couldn't figure it out, when he suddenly looked away.

"Yeah I'm ready just let me get my jacket and purse." She said walking into the living room grabbing her black and white jocks jacket that Jason had given her senior year at the championship football game when they had one 67 to 24. Slipping it on and grabbing her purse of the coffee table and heading back into the main entrance. "You ready? Hey and I thought and I thought walking to the restaurant might be cool if that's okay with you?" Jason asks. "I'm ready and walking is fine with me I like the fresh air; I love being one with nature" she says leading Jason outside into the cool night closing the door behind them; making their way down the sidewalk in the direction of the restaurant.

Avery and Jason follow the waiter as he leads them to a table for two. Once they take their seats he hands them menus and says "Hello my name is Martin and I'll be your server this fine night, can I start you two off with something to drink? Martin flashes them a shy smile. Jason speaks "just an ice water would be great, thanks." Martin write the info on his notepad and looks towards Avery "and for you miss?" "Oh, a strawberry lemonade would be great, thank you very much Martin." Avery says with a lopsided smile. "Alright I'll be right back with those drinks." Martin says walking away nearly stumbling with every step he takes. 'Hmm… someone has a crush on me .' Avery thinks to herself.

No longer than two minutes later Martin comes back with drinks in hand, he sets the drinks in front of Avery and Jason and asks " Are you two about ready to order or would you like more time?" Avery speaks first "were ready, she takes on last glance at the menu "Um I would like the chicken parmesan portabello with a side salad please. "Great choice and what kind of dressing with the salad? I would definitely guarantee blue cheese dressing" he says shyly looking towards the ground. You know what; that sounds great I trust you choice" Avery says nicely. Martin smile at her and jots down the order, then looks towards Jason "And for you sir? "um a plate of fettuccini portabello with extra mushroom" Jason says suddenly finding his drink very interesting. Martin quickly jots down his order "would that be all for you two tonight?" Yes that would be all, thank you very much martin your very sweet." Avery says with a lopsided grin. Martin blushes for a second as he shakily takes the menus and walks away to go place the orders.

At the smell of heating blood Jason immediately inhales deeply straitening his structure and taps the table in an annoyed matter. Avery watches him in confusion 'something is seriously wrong with Jason; maybe I should leave but that would be rude right? Avery thinks to herself 'this just isn't the Jason I remember, he's barley said to word to me this whole entire time and when I try to start and conversation or make a joke he takes everything so literal he didn't even notice I wore the jacket he gave me senior year.' Jason groans in frustration and quickly stands up nearly knocking his chair over in the process.

Avery gets concerned and asks "Jason are you alright, is something wrong? Nothings wrong Ave I just need to use the restroom, all be right back." Jason says quickly not even facing Avery. As Jason is about to walk away Avery decides to try one more time but a voice in her head is telling her not too, but she takes the plunge. "Jason" Avery whispers. "I said I'm fine! Jason says roughly turning towards Avery Anger showing in his UN naturally DARK green depths, then he marches in the direction of the restroom.

Jason staggers in the hall that leads to the restroom as hunger over takes him, he slumps against the wall when a familiar voice interrupts from behind him. From what that he smells he senses it's the nerdy waiter named Martin. "Excuse me, but are you alright sir? Martin asks generously. Jason switches to game face and turns towards Martin with a devilish grin plastered on his face "I will be" Jason says viciously grabbing martin by the throat constricting his air waves enabling him to scream for help. Leading him in the restroom sinking is fangs in his neck draining him completely. After all the blood is drained he tosses the corps to the ground without a care in the world; strolling out of the men's room.

Jason seats in his seat across from Avery and gives her a smile. The way Jason smile sends a shiver down Avery's spine, and in his eyes it was as if there was no emotion whatsoever. Something bad was going to happen Avery just knew it; something was off with this whole thing. Suddenly an older man came running in yelling "Somebody call 911, there's a dead young man in the restroom!" Now that news caught everyone attention and people started barricading out of the restaurant like wild fire. Jason grabs Avery's hand and leads her towards the exit and says over the crowd so Avery can hear "come on let's get out of here!"

Once they were far enough from the scene Avery and Jason stopped running and started to walk. Avery took her hand out of Jason's hand and stuck it in her jacket pocket the cold finally catching her attention. She looks up at the sky and sees the moon shining brightly in the night sky. She feels eyes burning her and looks too see Jason staring at her very intently. His look started to make her feel very uncomfortable; he looked like he was hungry. "That was some night wasn't it? He asks. Yeah really a surprise, I feel bad for whoever the young boy was nobody deserves to die." She says with a sigh looking anywhere but at Jason. They were in the smallest part of Sunnydale were they had all the little stores and shops, this was Avery's favorite place to take strolls and where a great coffee shop she like to go too called the Espresso Pump.

"You know I've really missed you" Jason says getting close to Avery. Jason leans in and starts to kiss Avery. At first she is surprised but she really loved him and started to kiss him back closing her eyes as the kiss gets deeper. Jason switches to game face and cuts Avery's lip with one of his fangs. When Avery feels a shock of pain she opens her eyes to find yellow eyes staring back at her. She backed up quickly and sees that his face has distorted into a creature like form with sharp fangs hanging out of his mouth. Jason licks his lips "you know, you taste way better than that Martin kid, and I promise if you don't struggle ill make your death very quickly. He lunged towards her when she kneed him in the unmanacles giving her enough time to make her escape. When he recovered from the blow he started after her, he wasn't going to lose this one her blood was to special.

As Willow walks out of the Espresso pump she froze when she saw a young blond girl run past her followed by the vampire chasing her. Willow springs into action and runs after the girl and the vamp. Avery's energy is starting to run out her pace becomes slower, when she looks behind her she doesn't sees nothing but an empty street. When she looks in front of her she is suddenly tackled to the ground by Jason. "Naughty girl I thought I told you not to struggle, see know I'm going to have to make this slow and painful". Avery starts to struggle under his weight trying anything to get free; she is about to scream when he places his hand over mouth to stifle out her screams. "No can't let you do that can i; just face it you're not getting out of this…AAHH! Jason screams out when Avery bites his hand. "You bitch I tried to make this easy for you! He says backhanding her across the face splitting her lip and smiling at the cracking sound of her nose breaking. He watches as blood seeps from Avery's nose and lip I'm definitely going to have pleasure in draining you Ave, I just can't resist." He says going in to sink his fangs into her neck when someone interrupts him.

Willow comes around the corner when she sees the blonde girl struggling under the vampires weight she quickly comes up behind him when he's about to sink his fangs into her neck. "You know it's kind of rude to feed on incident girls!" Willow says getting the vamps attention as she whispers a quick incantation creating a fire ball and throwing it towards the vamp turning him into dust. As she makes her way toward the young girl willow stops for a moment as she senses something supernatural, as she gets closer the feeling gets stronger but something says not to fear her. Avery notices one moment that there's a weight on top of her and the next there's nothing. She so out of it her vision is blur but what she makes out is a girl with a pair of gentle light green eyes and short red hair looking down at her. "Everything's going to be alright your safe, don't worry you're going to be just fine." Willow says looking down at the young girl. When Avery looked into willows eyes she calmed down when she knew she was really safe. When Avery's Sapphire blue eyes met willows green eyes she said one thing before everything faded. "Thank you" she says with a lopsided smile and then everything went black.


End file.
